Emily
Emily is a young woman living with her grandmother, Sophie, on the family farm. She spends most of her time wandering the wheat fields, shirking her duties, and chasing after baby chicks that have wandered off. Biography Emily was born in Portia, she is the granddaughter of Granny Sophie. Her parents work in the city-state of Atara, leaving her to look after her grandmother and the farm. She's a cheerful and sunny girl who took on that challenge with a smile. Emily loves her animals, one often sees her with them. Background Emily was born on Spring of Day 17. At some point in her life, she lived with her grandmother Sophie at her ranch in Portia. Sophie used to tell Emily stories of her grandfather, who was a man of adventure. Emily had wanted to follow in his footsteps, diving through ruins, finding relics, and fight off AIs in the Peripheries. Although, she claims that she grew up and real life got in the way, though she loves her current life."Granny used to tell me about my Grandpa, a man of adventure. For a long time I've wanted to follow in his footsteps, dive through all the famed ruins, find relics and fight off AIs in the Peripheries... haha. Then I grew up and real life got in the way. I do love my life right now, mind you." - when having a casual talk during a play date. When conversing during a play date, Emily claims to want a telescope as she loves looking at the stars at night, comparing them to fireflies and how her father used to tell her stories about the constellations."I love to look at the stars at night! They're like fireflies. My dad used to tell me all the stories about the constellations. So a telescope would be nice." - when asking for her interests. She also hates sharp things, such as swords and knives."Well, I can tell you that I don't like anything sharp, like swords and knives." - when asking for her interests. Attire Emily keeps her hair in a ponytail and wears white earrings. She wears a plaid red and white shirt, while tying the ends into a bow. She wears skinny blue jeans and a brown belt buckle. She sports brown work boots. Relationship Emily is one of many bachelorettes to choose from. Perks By reaching certain relationship levels, perks are rewarded. ;Friend :Gives gift sometimes ;Wife :Receive a 25% discount at Sophie's Ranch Gifts *She says that favorite things are sweet things. *She says she'd really like a telescope. *She says that she dislikes anything sharp such as swords and knives, bitter foods, and any kind of fish This table does not list Universal gifts, unless the value is different. Commissions ;Mission: Chicken Run :The chickens in Emily's farm are running wild, which is causing her a major headache. Help Emily catch all of her chickens back. ::This mission becomes a recurring secondary mission, taking place in front of Sophie's Ranch. Completion rewards +15 Relationship and 5 Eggs. ;Mission: Emily's Invitation :The weather's getting hot, Emily invites you to go pick some watermelons at her farm. ;Mission: A Cup of Melancholy :The Autumn Festival is coming up, and Emily's Mr. Melon has stopped growing. Try to cheer her up by going to the restaurant with her and ordering her some Rainbow Lemon Juice. ::This mission is available after completing Mission: Emily's Invitation. ;Mission: The Farmer :Emily gave a crafting recipe for a Small Planter Box and some seeds, learn and craft a Small Planter Box, then plant the seeds. Show Emily the harvest. ;Mission: Toby's Secret Crush :Help Toby pick out a gift for Emily. Click "Send Gift" to Emily when prepared. Commerce commissions Emily often sends out a commission to help out the farm. Below are some examples of commissions from Emily: *Craft 7 Stone Bricks *Craft 12 Wooden Boards Schedule Below is her generic schedule. Certain events may alter her schedule, such as conversing with the character, missions, special events, or other distractions. All times listed are estimates, unless otherwise noted. On Sundays: 9:00 - 15:00 Listening to Lee in the Church of the Light Dialogue Gallery Emily.jpg References Category:Characters